Secrets of Draenor
by becky.downs.904
Summary: It has come to the attention of Cael and Rell that the Alliance and Horde faced a threat that would determine the fate of Azeroth. Will Talia be able to let go of the past and move forward? Will she agree to marry Cael and fight for the Horde side by side or will she give into her weakness and stick by Rell regardless of the cost?
1. Chapter 1 - The Commander

**A/N – Greetings fellow readers. I was super excited to start the second instalment so here it is – The Secrets of Draenor! Have a lovely day and remember reviews are more than welcome xo**

It'd been four longs days of travel for Rell. The treacherous Great Sea that separated him from Kalimdor – his home. The great ship he was aboard came to a halt in the docks of Stormwind Harbour. Salt infused his mouth. The sky, bright blue – clear with no clouds in sight. It'd been a long time since Rell last stepped foot in Stormwind. His braided hair gently danced in the salty breeze. Carrying his pack on his back he began to walk to Stormwind Keep where the King – Varian Wrynn would be waiting. Humans, Gnomes, Draenei and Worgen's passed by while he briskly walked on his quest. For a moment, he paused, stood still, took in the scenery, he'd forgotten how beautiful Stormwind was. Although he questioned himself. Could he really lead the Alliance once more? Would they be victorious? Would he even make it to Draenor alive? This added to his determination and thus charged forward to Stormwind Keep.

Building a sweat and the blazing sun beat upon his paled skin. His eyes set upon the mountain of steps that rose above him. He was ready. Upon entering the Keep he saw the royal throne where his majesty would be sat upon. Rell had already prepared what he was going to say, how he'd greet the King and how he'd propose his plans for the endeavour to Draenor. He was greeted by one of the King's guards who escorted him to the Kings chamber. A lump grew in his throat – his mind blank. Stood in front of Varian, he bowed. A strong hand clasped his broad shoulders and was pulled to his feet. "Greetings Rell." A voice resonated – It was Varian's. "You made it in good time" Varian jested. Rell softly chuckled. Varian rose from his throne and signalled for Rell to follow.

Now they were stood around a table with a map that laid atop. It was labelled 'Draenor'. There were general's busy-bodying and placing pins on the map more so round the area 'Tanaan Jungle'. Amongst the chatter, Rell caught one saying "The Dark Portal will lead us directly to Tanaan Jungle – it would be a waste of time for our fleet to endure a month of travelling the treacherous seas to this unknown continent." With the reply of "Travelling by sea with our unstoppable fleet will be less likely to be ambushed, we believe the Iron Horde are already land bound." Rell took both arguments into consideration. He mm'ed and awed for a while, then spoke up "I have a compromise, Captain Jenkins will lead half of our army by the sea and I will lead the rest of you through the Dark Portal." He paused briefly. "Agreed?" The group of captains shouted "Aye!" The general's remained silent then one coughed before saying "That seems like a reasonable plan, Commander." King Varian stood with a smirk on his face. "Well done Rell, or should I sat – 'commander'" they both chuckled lightly.

Varian tapped the table vigorously and the room fell silent. "We set off at dawn tomorrow – rest well and prepare yourselves for travel" the captains and generals filed neatly out of the room chatting amongst themselves and cheering 'For the Alliance!' after the room cleared, Rell picked up his pack and prepared to leave for the Inn in Goldshire. Varian coughed, this made Rell stop and turn to face him. With an outstretched arm with parchment in his hand he said "Here are the battle plans, names of your troops and a map of Draenor. Rest well commander, it's going to be a long journey" Rell nodded as he left the keep and headed for Goldshire.


	2. Chapter 2 - To Get Over Someone

**A/N Since the last chapter wasn't well received, I'm going to write this one and see what people think then I can decide whether I shall keep writing or not. Have a lovely day my fellow reader's xo **

Chapter two:

Whilst Rell shuffled through the bustles of people in Stormwind, he finally got to the entrance of Stormwind – The Valley of Heroes. He sucked up the air and filled his lungs, then exhaled. Birds sang and butterflies frolicked around him. He forgot how much he loved it, here. His awe was broken when he noticed a Night Elf in the distance, she was a tall slender figure, he vaguely remembered her but he could not put a name to the face. She stood tall and waited for him to approach her. Rell grew closer to her, but still, his mind could not decipher her and this bugged him greatly. "Rell! So good to see you!" she almost screeched. Rell paused and tilted his head in confusion. "I'm sorry but, who are you again? I know your face but your name doesn't spring to mind…" The elf chuckled. "It's me, Priestess Luna Duskwhisper, silly!" Rell composed himself. "Oh yeah, you're the nosey elf who wanted to know everything about my personal life, mhm." He replied sternly. The elf looked down at her feet almost embarrassed. "Yes... well, I was only doing my job – Rell. To be honest, I don't care about your sex life nor your dirty antics with the enemy." She spat. "Feisty. I like it." He sleazily replied. She smirked at him. "Flirting with a pure Elf of Elune… risky" she teased. Rell tugged at her wrist signalling for him to follow her. "And where exactly are we going, mister?" she insisted as she followed Rell down the country lane of Elwynn Forest. "Well, Duskwhisper – I have a bar too attend to and a room to crash in afterwards." He smirked cheekily. "And why on Azeroth do you think I'm going to agree to this?" she teased. "Because I'm an irresistible warrior who's in need of some _good company_" he trailed off. "And I know you'll happily oblige, the strength of your resistance is breaking by the second" he jested. Luna smirked back but remained silent for the rest of the walk to the Lions Pride Inn.

As they entered, they were pleasantly greeted by the landlord whom offered them a seat at the table next to the hearth. "We'll sit at the bar if that's okay?" Rell declined the landlords offer. "Also, I have a room booked for tonight, the name is Rell" he instructed. The landlord passed him a key and wished him a nice stay. "Come on, drinks are on me" Rell teased as he made his way to the bar. Luna obliged and followed him like a lost puppy. Rell sat on a barstool and greeted the bartender. "Two shots of your strongest please!" he grinned. "Really, shots already?" Luna asked cautiously. "It's never too early for a shot – or two – or maybe as many as I like!" he jested. "As you wish, Commander" she smirked. "You'll be calling me that later sweetcheeks" he grinned. The bartender placed the two shots in front of Rell and Luna. "Bottoms up" Rell cheered.

Meanwhile, in Silvermoon City, Talia still faced the difficult ultimatum Cael posed to her. Conflicted between a deep rooted love and a new blossoming love weighed her mind down. She slumped down on the kitchen chair and briefly paused. She realised the only person she really wanted to talk to was her mother, but even she had disowned her due to her conflict. Talia let a drawn out sigh. Realising that her and Rell could never be together was becoming all the more clear. Two opposing factions attempting to blur the lines between a truce and a love affair was just too dangerous and in her mind, absolutely absurd. She made up her mind. It was time to apologise to her parents and make amends and thus ask for their blessing on her hopeful marriage to Cael. Talia picked up a quill that was on the counter top and pulled some parchment out of her robe pocked and began to write Cael a note for when he woke up.

_"My dearest Cael, _

_I have gone to visit my parents in order to make amends and to ask for their blessing. _

_I love you today, tomorrow and for eternity._

_Your love, Talia"_

She laid the parchment upon the table and left for her parents. Her heart was filled with worry and doubt. What if her parents refused the marriage? She wondered but refused to give up hope. They taught her the value of forgiveness and hoped they would give her the benefit of the doubt since Cael was practically family. She inhaled deeply as she knocked on their front door…


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

**A/N – I've decided to proceed in writing this fanfiction as I enjoy it far too much to stop. As always, reviews and constructive critique is always helpful and welcomed. Have a lovely day my fellow reader's xo **

Talia twiddled her thumbs anxiously – she didn't know what to expect. She half-heartedly knew her parents were furious the last time they spoke but it had been so long - although it felt like yesterday in her mind. She could feel her palms starting to sweat with her nerves. Her head lowered as she heard footsteps inside the house. The door swung open. Her mother stood with a huge smile upon her face. "It's about time you showed your face, darling" she said whole-heartedly. "Your father and I have spoken religiously upon the matters you've faced…" she invited Talia in and continued what she was saying. They walked down the long narrow entrance hall that had walls embellished with gold and painted red – the colours of Silvermoon. They took a left into the sitting room whereby her father was stood in front of the lit fireplace. "Daddy, you know it's 10am and not 10pm?" she half giggled. He pivoted round to look at his daughter. A gentle smile peaked upon his face. "Come here, you" he said. Talia threw herself into her father's arms. She'd missed him so much. After their warm embrace, Talia stepped back and sat upon the tall arm chair next to the fireplace. She was finally home – where she belonged.

Lord Dawnblade paced a little before signalling for his wife to join him. He coughed before he spoke. "Talia…" he broke the silence. "It's been a long time since we last saw your beautiful face – and it has made us think – reconsider if you will" he began to explain. Talia's ears pricked up. "What is there to reconsider?" she replied as if she had no idea – even though her heart screamed Rell. "Darling, I know your love for Rell was pure – it was real" Lady Dawnblade carried on from her husband's words. The room filled with an awkward silence. "In not so many words, we give you our blessing" Lord Dawnblade let out with a half sigh. Talia's ears drooped a little. "Father, I cannot ask that of you – I now know the meaning of forgiveness and the true meaning of family – I don't want to live a life separated from society – from normality." She explained. "There's nothing in this world I'd love more than to marry Rell – but it just cannot be – it'd destroy everything our family has worked for and I'm not prepared to do such a thing." She finally finished. Her mother and father stared at her in awe. Silence filled the room once more. "Are you sure you are ready to sacrifice true love?" her mother asked whole-heartedly. "Mother, I have made many mistakes that I am not proud of, Rell was no mistake – but a love like that just cannot survive in this world" she paused. "I want to do the right thing – the good thing. I came here for your forgiveness and to regain your acceptance. I also came here to ask for your blessing" she explained. "Our blessing?" her parents asked in sync. "Do you remember Cael Brightspear?" Talia asked. "Of course we do!" her mother almost cheered. "Well, when you put me under house arrest, unknowingly to me, he was one of my guards" she raised a brow at her parents. "I didn't remember him at first, but I saw his eyes – those sky blue marbles" she paused. "And then I remembered – my first love. My first husband-to-be" she said as if she was in a dreamlike state. "And since then, I realised that he is the one I'm supposed to dedicate the rest of my days to – may I have your blessing on this? Mother? Father?" she looked intently at both her parents faces. Lord and Lady Dawnblade made eye contact with ungodly grins on their faces. Lord Dawnblade nodded at his wife. "Of course, my sweet child. You may have our blessing."


	4. Chapter 4 - It's Not Easy

**A/N – Since I'm on a roll, here's chapter four! Constructive critique is always welcome and appreciated. Have a lovely day my wonderful reader's. xo **

**[Pre warning – this chapter has sort of smutty detail] **

Back in the Lions Pride Inn, Rell and Luna carried on their drinking festivities. Rell knew the only way to get over Talia was by getting under someone else. Or what's more. As many people as her could. His mentality was fixated on alcohol and sex. "Rell, don't you think you've had enough for one night?" Luna giggled as she hiccuped. "Enough? You'll know when I've had enough" he smirked sleazily. Luna giggled even more as her cheeks flushed crimson. "Two more shots of your finest!" she yelled excitedly at the bartender. The bartender did not mirror her excited mood as he merely grunted as he proceeded to pour their shots. "Two gold please." He demanded. Luna tossed the gold at him and turned back to Rell passing him the shot glass. "Bottoms up!" they both cheered. After another hour of excessive shot drinking Rell decided to call it a night. "Come on you" he smiled as he held his hand out for Luna to grab. "Yes Commander" she teased and bit her lower lip. They wished the bar staff goodnight as they made their way to the staircase to their room. "What number is it?" Luna jested. "Number six" he replied cheekily. She made her way ahead of Rell. She swayed her curvaceous figure as she walked up the stairs. Rell couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her long hair frolicked with her every move. This only made his desire for her stronger. He followed her into their room, closed the door behind him and pulled Luna from behind. She was now pushed up against the hard oak door…

Their eyes locked on each other. Rell positioned her arms above her head as he clasped her wrists. Luna exhaled deeply as Rell slowly kissed her neck. Her head now hung in pleasure. Rell began to kiss down her neck and down to her collar bones and furthered down to the top of her cleavage. Luna gently moaned in Rells ear. Rell freed Luna's wrists and looked at her intently. "If I didn't know better…" he trailed off as he resided to the bed and laid down. Luna froze where she stood. "Talia?" she asked. "Don't speak that name!" Rell snapped. "Sorry" she mumbled. "But yes, it's all that Blood Elf's fault" he now rose to his feet. "If she didn't swan in to my life – I wouldn't need to get drunk to feel nothing." He began throwing his weight around the room, kicking numerous objects that stood in his way. Luna began to shake. "Rell – calm down" she insisted. He pushed Luna out of the way and left the room. Luna could hear his footsteps down the stairs. She wanted to chase after him but feared he'd snap at her physically. She shuffled towards the bed and perched on the edge. After hours of waiting – she drifted off to sleep.

Rell headed to Stormwind. His vision became blurry and his head light. He carried on walking as his eyes grew heavy and his breath was growing thin. He clenched at his chest before he plummeted to the ground and the world around him dulled to black…


	5. Chapter 5 - Let's Go!

**A/N - Greetings my fellow readers. I hope you've all had a lovely Easter. Here is chapter five, constructive critique is more than welcome. Have a wonderful day xo**

Regaining consciousness, the world around Rell spun. The trees seemed to be creeping towards him as his eyes squinted vaguely. A Gnome stood in front of his face, prodding him, checking if the large elf was still breathing. Rell could see a pair of large eyes staring at him. In an urge to find out what was looking at him, he wrestled with his limp body to sit upright. The sun beat upon his dehydrated body. The Gnome grew impatient and resorted to religious prodding and deathly stares. Rell grew annoyed at the Gnome. "Alright shorty, you can lay off with the pokes, I'm alive and hungover so do one!" he grunted. The Gnome attempted to stand tall but he was no competition for Rell. "Good morning good sir!" the Gnome triumphantly said. "You are exactly four hours late" he tutted. "Who the hell are you?" Rell half snapped. "Oh, sorry – I am Fizzle Gnomerdon – Varian's messenger." Rell glared at the small figure who wore bright green hair with a curly moustache that matched. "How original…" Rell muttered. "Good sir, did you not hear what I said? You are exactly four hours late for his majesty." At this point, Rell had made it to his feet. Whilst Fizzle wittered on, Rell picked him up by his robe. Looking straight into his eyes Rell almost shouted… "Dear Elune, do you ever shut the fuck up you annoying bright haired short arse!" The Gnome was silenced. In turn, Rell plonked him back on the ground. "Ouch! Coulda put me down a little gentler angry man!" Fizzle screeched. Rell let out a lengthy sigh. "Sorry" he paused "…not sorry you annoying twit." He half laughed at himself. "Why on Azeroth would Varian send a dweeb like you?" Rell tapped his foot on the ground waiting for a reply. Fizzle clambered to his feet and brushed down his now dusty robe. "I'm his finest Mage I will have you know, besides, you are STILL FOUR HOURS LATE!" he persisted on screeching. "This is why Night Elves don't get along with Gnomes, we could mistake you for a brightly coloured rock or something… It's a bit dangerous, don't you think?" Rell jested. "Smooth, Rell, freaking smooth!" the Gnome screeched once more. "Look tall angry guy, I'm just doing my part, now you do yours and get yourself to the Blasted Lands or else!" he squeaked. "Or else what? You'll kick me in the shins? Nibble my ankles?" he laughed hysterically out loud. For a moment, Fizzle seemed to have disappeared and Rell smiled with satisfaction. Out of thin air, Fizzle blinked with so much power, he torpedoed right at Rell. "Bet'cha wasn't expecting that was you? Haha!" Fizzle stood with pride. "You are such a little shit, you know that?" Rell responded bluntly. "Angry man, if you don't get to the Blasted Lands, you'll miss your chance to explore Draenor! The portal will only open for so long. The Archmage said it could collapse, so bippity bop your arse over there!" Fizzle demanded. Rell still wasn't urged to rush. "Shorty, I heard you the first time – your voice is piercing enough to make my bloody ears bleed!" he scowled. He started to pace and began to set off down the country lanes of Elwynn Forest. He could hear the Gnome mutter. "You're walking? Time is of the essence you idiot!" Fizzle blinked and caught up to Rell. "Do you ever quit?" Rell insisted. "I'm doing my duty so like it or not, you are stuck with an annoying short arse who's voice will make your ears bleed" Fizzle mimicked Rell. "To answer the one of you million fucking questions, I'm walking to the bloody flight master so I can make it through the portal before it collapses, is that okay with you?!" Rell half yelled at the Gnome. "That's fine angry man. I'm still coming with you!" Fizzle squeaked with excitement… Rell rolled his eyes and came to a halt. "Stop. Just stop. If you are coming with me, you need to stop your yapping because it is driving me to insanity. I'm hungover and heartbroken. Putting a Gnome in the mix isn't going to end well at this rate. So shut up and let's get to the Blasted Lands. Got it?!" Fizzle looked up at Rell and nodded. "I said got it?!" Rell raised his voice. "Yes, yes, this annoying short arse has bloody well got it!" he responded. "Good, now let's go" Rell instructed. "WOO! To Draenor!" Fizzle jumped up and down and did a little dance. Rell just carried on walking and pretended he didn't know Fizzle.


End file.
